The Ultimat Sacrifice
by MaikAngel
Summary: The World is at crossroads. Secrets kept from the seperate worlds begins to disolve when the worlds of the past, Spirt world, Earth, Hellsing, L and the infamous Kira begin something that must be stopped.Xover:IY, Helsing, DEath note, YUYUHAkisho


The Ultimate Sacrifice

By MakiAngel

Rated for violence, no 'romance' scenes maybe fluff

Parings- will change but InuyashaKagome, Past KeakoYusuke

Disclaimer I don't own a manga or a anime or a bloody well cartoon. If I did I'd tell you. In kinda a festive mood ya' know? The holiday..Smile.

Warning will most likely contain spoilers of one or more animes. Some out of Character actions and thoughts.

the crossovers are: Inuyasha ,YuYuHakisho ,Hellsing, Death Note, This is not a parody it is simply the consequences of watching violent spy films.

* * *

**Edo(Tokyo) Japan**

Kagome was crying in a corner of her house the Higurashi Shrine. It wasn't because of her 'maybe' relationship with the dog-boy. It was that she was all alone , as if her life never existed. It plagued her mind, why where they all gone? Her little brother Sota, her mom, and her excentic Grandpa.. but they weren't the only to disappear. The city of Tokyo, Japan for what she had searched was empty. Lifeless, it was still day not a soul was about. She was terrified at first, she wanted to go back to Inuyasha. Ask for his help. Would he still want to after all she said? She hadn't meant to undermine him and get him hurt like that. It was the night of the new moon tomorrow night. she didn't have time to debate if he would want to help, she was in need of help and he'd never let her down before.'No' she thought grimly, 'that's my department.' She went to the well, so unaware. The girl was rarely in her own world as it was, she had no idea of al the forces moving in her world.

No idea at all.

* * *

**Outside the house**

A figure had begun approaching the home. He was sure he'd sensed something alive. The dark sky concealed his face but his teeth glinted and his eyes held the familiar glow of red. His army was growing, he could fend of any attack before the ceremony. Once he found what he was looking for, the chosen, it would all begin.

* * *

**In a Bustling City: Osaka, Japan**

"Ratio." L usually sugar obsessed looked across the room at Light Yagami, his acclaimed enemy, Kira. "What is it Ryuzaki? The crisis in Tokyo. Everyone was evacuated, right?" why are you still worrying?" Light was a bit anxious himself 'a bio hazard they told Japan. As if, the people effected were violent, mindless zombies, and when you shot them in them they kept coming.' It was erie like a horror story. "The Police Forces have been backed to the city limits and are holding them with some difficulty." Ryuzaki bit his thumb, and remained crouched in his chair. "We were contacted, two hours ago by an organization of separate 'Police Control' from London. They offered their services, they mentioned that they had dealt with outbreaks like this before. We turned them down." Ryuzaki only said we because he was supposed to be in control of all the police organization in the world and quite frankly he was a 'little upset' that they had excluded the information from him. Light currently handcuffed to him had, tiptoed around the detective after being thrown in to the wall for making a rather simple comment. ' "I guess your not the head of police in the world, hu.. (punch)." ' " I don't think it's really a disease or a reaction from biohazardous material. Tell me Light, if i told you something similar happened in Great Britain about 2 years ago was written off. When all the police officers save one were murdered as was the rest of the town?" L had Kira interested, he knew it and he also knew Light had a 30 chance of not saying anything and a 65 percent chance of 'insinuating he was crazy. "The entire force at the time was convinced it was a vampire." blink Light felt kinda foolish "Vampires?" Light felt like pulling a prank, " So who does the Japanese Police force Leader call when faced with Vampires?" Strangely L smiled. "Care for a quick trip to a Shrine?"

* * *

**Spirit World**

Yusuke stood face turned downward. Keako, mom "I swear, I avenge you." his breathing was increasing. The once dead human teenager vowed. He was a punk, he knew it every other punk knew it and every person who seen him might say the same save a little boy he saved a year ago. The Creature hadn't been human, the thing that drank his mothers and Keako's blood was anything but. Yet he had been called back to Spirit World to be told to leave it be, not to risk exposure, to leave it to the humans. Why? It wasn't a demon from the netherworld or the spirit world it was a risky 'virus,' that had developed on Earth before the demon began to migrate to the other worlds of fear of death. Two months ago he'd found out that the Spirit world didn't have Vuristition over all things like he thought. There was supposedly one Youkia in the Human world, who had flat out refused to migrate, that was a danger. A demon lord who was equal to the king of Spirit world Enma in strength and skill alone. He was said to be vicious, cold, and uncaring of humans and youkia in general. The main danger was that he and the Netherworld youkia as well as the stronger youkia in the spirit world didn't get along at all. The few wandering youkia that followed him and his choices where under his control. Written in a large book was each youkia's name, if one died it disappeared. It stated which were where. Botan had told him not all the information could be relaesed as it was a sensitive subject. The youkia had almost caused a War between the worlds with no clear victory. It had been Yusuke's fault. He had seen him on the rooftops looking for something and he attacked thinking it was a victum he was so keen on finding. He was beaten back with a wave of his arm, his shotgun ineffective against a powerful sword and The demon hadn't moved. He'd been threatened with the life of the city, unless.. he helped find a boy with long white hair and dog ears. the memory was cut short by a yell from the annoyingly powerful toddler Koenma. "Yusuke, things aren't happening right. We need you to go down there and stop Inuyasha and Kagome, they are going to interfere with the Vampire. Make sure Inuyasha stays in his time with the Miko Kagome. Don' let them even see the Vampires something is going to happen on Earth. and Yusuke.. we know what the vampire did but get out of there as fast as possible." Yusuke sighed they never told him any thing outright. "Okay." S+ Youkai Sesshomaru of the Western lands and Inuyasha A+ Rank Hanyou. He'll Need Kurama and Hiei just in case. After all it was always the case no matter what when he was involved.

* * *

**London, England**

A blond long haired women with glasses a suit and a cigar. She was angry. "The nerve or the self centered, spoilt brat. Refusing our help because we aren't under his jurisdiction." Integra was muttering insult after insult. A man in red leather and red hat named Alucurd, grinned, "Should I cancel my trip to Japan? I hear it's lovely this time of night." He knew he answer already. "No, despite what the arrogant man thinks he is not suitably handling the situation, the queen think it might be a threat to let an unstirring in another country occur. Go." She went back to her musings on The head of Police investigations o the world. "I can't believe he brought a teenage handcuffed to his wrist. What kind of training could that serve?" He was gone and she knew it. She started the paperwork mess she knew was coming. 'Oh well.'


End file.
